The present invention relates to a damping arrangement having at least two holding devices that are connected to one another via a damping element.
In one damping arrangement of this type, which is known from DE-GM 7306006.7, the damping element consists of a multitude of wire ropes. A system of this type has the shortcoming that the elastic stiffness is significantly lower in the shearing direction than in the pull or push direction, which may lead to stability problems under a load.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,629, a damping arrangement is known wherein two grid-like elements in the form of spherical segment areas are fixed to one another at the centers of their outer surfaces. In the wedge-shaped gap a coil spring is provided, which is elastically displaced outward when a force presses the two segments together. The two grid-like segments are not secured at their circumferences, so that the entire arrangement can dampen only forces in the push direction but not in the pull direction. Furthermore, the installation of this known damping arrangement is complex and expensive.